


Before Chuck

by MTL17



Series: The Sarah Saga [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, F/F, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carina introduces Sarah to the joy of anal sex. This story takes place just before the series began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sarah Walker was currently face down, ass up and feeling extremely nervous. Well, she was actually feeling what felt like a thousand different things all at once, but nervousness was the most recognisable emotion, and rightfully so considering Carina was kneeling behind her with a 10 inch long strap-on around her waist which the redhead was about to try and force up the blonde's butt.

The weirdest part was that one of the other recognisable emotions Sarah was feeling was relief. She was actually relieved to finally be getting this over with after dreading it for so long.

Carina had hit on Sarah during their first conversation and even though Sarah had tried to resist Carina refused to be denied. In a matter of days Sarah had basically become Carina's bitch, the dominant woman making her so addicted to the taste of pussy that all Carina had to do was say the word and Sarah would dropped to her knees and lick Carina's cunt. She also became intimately familiar with licking Carina's ass, and having Carina's tongue in her pussy and ass, and of course being fucked in every position imaginable by Carina's strap-on. It had been pretty overwhelming considering Sarah had thought of herself as straight before meeting the redhead, but now Sarah couldn't imagine what it was like not to be attracted to women.

While Sarah had submitted to almost all of Carina's kinks there was one she'd absolutely refused. Anal. Butt sex. Grossly misusing a hole which was never meant to be fucked. Whatever you wanted to call it Sarah wasn't interested. Unfortunately for Sarah it just so happened that anal sex was Carina's favourite and the redhead had sworn that one day she would have Sarah's ass. That day had finally arrived and now not even Carina's talented tongue in her ass could take Sarah's mind off what was about to happen to her.

Meanwhile Carina was very much focused on the task at hand, partly because she knew how important it was to properly prepare a ass hole to be fucked and partly because she loved eating Sarah's ass. It was almost as addictive as the blonde's tasty pussy and honestly Carina could happily spend hours with her tongue buried in either hole. This was however perhaps the most passionate rim job Carina had ever given, the redhead burying her face as deep as it could go in between the blonde's butt and only pulling her tongue away from that tight puckered rosebud so she could spit on it.

Sarah Walker had a perfect ass, easily the best Carina had ever seen up close, and she had seen some pretty great ones. She had of course fucked most of them, but this round yet tight backside had eluded her until now. Hell, Sarah's back hole was so tight Carina could barely get her tongue inside it, even after years of persistent attempts. Tonight however Carina would finally penetrate this beautiful butt nice and deep, turn Sarah's tight back door into a wide open passageway.

Finally pulling away for something other than spitting Carina licked her lips, then quickly pushed two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them before pressing one of them against Sarah's virgin ass hole. Carina then took a second to savour the moment. Then she forcefully pushed forwards, not stopping until her entire finger was buried in Sarah's butt.

"Fuck! I've never felt anything this tight!" Carina exclaimed, the words pretty much just falling out of her mouth. This caused Sarah to let out a adorable whimper which had Carina grinning wickedly and adding, "Oh, don't worry Walker, I'm going to loosen you up real good. Make sure your ass is good and stretched out so I can shove my cock deep inside this tiny little hole of yours and pound it until it's wide open!"

Sarah just whimpered in response, a huge smirk crossing Carina's face as she continued enjoying the exquisite tightness of the other woman's ass for several long minutes. During that time Carina was sure to bust out every trick she knew for loosening an ass hole. That included pumping her finger slowly but steadily in and out of Sarah's butt hole, gradually beginning to increase the pace and then twirl and curl that finger inside the blonde's backside. Eventually she added her middle finger into the mix, spitting on it and Sarah's back hole for extra lubrication before pushing it inside the other spy's rectum and repeating the process she had used with her index finger. Then, while still pumping two fingers in and out of the blonde's ass hole, Carina spat onto the palm of her other hand and then rubbed that saliva into her strap-on, making sure the tip got the Lions share.

Too horny to wait any longer Carina then pulled her fingers out of Sarah's ass and ordered, "Spread your cheeks. Show me my prize."

Blushing furiously Sarah opened her mouth to protest. After all the agreement was that Carina could have her anal cherry, not humiliate her. However it was hard for Sarah to imagine how this couldn't be humiliating, and she was certain Carina was going to amplify the humiliation no matter what she said or did, so it was probably best Sarah just kept her mouth shut and didn't give Carina the satisfaction of winning an argument with her.

So Sarah pressed her face into the bed sheets, slowly reached back and pulled apart her own ass cheeks, presenting Carina with her 'prize' a.k.a. Sarah's virgin ass hole.

There was a long pause, and then another once the redhead had pressed the tip of her strap-on against the blonde's butt hole, Carina either savouring the moment or torturing Sarah. Most likely both. Then there was a sudden sharp pain, Sarah unable to stop herself from crying out as Carina forcefully took her anal virginity. Almost the second the dildo pushed past her anal ring Sarah let go of her butt cheeks and gripped firmly to the bed, desperately trying to relax and get used to having a cock in her ass.

For her trouble Sarah received a series of hard slaps to her aching ass, Carina firmly snapping, "Keep spreading your cheeks! I wanna get a good view of your ass hole taking every inch of my cock!"

Gritting her teeth and silently swearing vengeance Sarah again reached back and spread her cheeks, the blonde doing her best to relax as she submitted to her first ever ass fucking. Mercifully the rest of the anal penetration was slow and steady, so while the pain Sarah continued to feel was unique it had nothing on what she had endured during her reasonably short life as a spy. Hell, she normally received worse from a sparring session with Carina. Of course while the pain was manageable the humiliation was almost overwhelming, so Sarah's mind was spinning with ideas of how to get her revenge for this indignity.

Retaliation didn't really cross Carina's mind, but neither did any other thought, not when she was popping Sarah Walker's anal cherry. Later on Carina would consider it, however she concluded that there was very little Sarah could do to her in return. Or at least there was very little Sarah would be willing to do, and nothing would make Carina regret taking Sarah's anal virginity.

There was nothing quite like taking another woman's ass. It gave Carina an intense feeling of power, dominance and even superiority. Like she was proving she was an Alpha female, and the other woman was nothing but her bitch. And that's what Sarah was now... her bitch.

Sarah had been one of Carina's few equals in combat training, and had even taken Carina down a number of times which was a extreme rarity, and now the blonde was spreading her ass cheeks to give the redhead a better view of her cock slowly entering her widely stretched ass hole. Sarah had been an Alpha female like Carina but now she would be nothing but a bitch. Carina's bitch. Carina was going to make Sarah Walker her bitch who was going to have to bend over and take it in the ass whenever she wanted.

As those thoughts consumed Carina's mind the redhead's face smacked against Sarah's hands and ass cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was now inside the blonde's formally virgin ass. However because of her nearly deliriously horny state there was no snide remark of any kind from Carina. All the redhead did was let out an animalistic growl of triumph and push Sarah's hands away from her cheeks before beginning to butt fuck the other woman, Carina's eyes locked onto her cock pumping in and out of Sarah's ass hole as she became completely lost in finally fucking Sarah's ass.

Sarah also let out a series of animalistic sounds, although they were mostly cries of discomfort and pain at first. Then all of a sudden the slow, skilful sodomy convinced her back passage to relax enough so that the pain went away and was replaced by an odd sensation. That odd sensation was swiftly turned to pleasure, wonderful and overwhelming pleasure which made Sarah moan loudly and involuntarily push her ass back against Carina's thrusts.

This finally got Carina to wake from her haze, "Mmmmm fuck yeah, moan for me Walker! Moan for me while I'm fucking your ass! Mmmmm, you fucking love this don't you? You love me fucking you up the ass! Making you my little bitch? Officially making you my bitch. Not that you weren't before, you were, are and always will be, but now I've finally got you completely broken in. Ohhhh yeah, you know it's true. You like to pretend you're not my bitch but the second we're alone you're on your knees with your pretty face buried in my cunt or ass. Or spreading your legs and begging me to fuck you. Oooooh yeah, and from now on you're also going to be bending over. Mmmmm fuck yeah, you're going to be bending over and giving me this tight little ass whenever I want it, mmmmmm, spreading your own cheeks and begging me to fuck your slutty ass, ooooohhhhh yeah, and you're not going to be able to deny it anymore. You're not going to be able to deny that you're my bitch because your ass hole will constantly remind you! Ohhhhhh fuck yes, mmmmm, from now on your ass hole is either going to be stretched around my dick or it's going to be gaping open and aching in both pain and the need to have me inside it again! Oooooh yeah, it doesn't matter who you're with, where you are, what mission you’re on, your gaping ass hole is going to make sure you know you're my bitch!"

Gritting her teeth tightly Sarah did her best to keep herself from yelling at Carina and more importantly keep any moans from escaping her lips again. She succeeded with the former but not the latter, and not only did she moan more with every other thrust but to her shame Sarah found herself crying out and even whimpering in pleasure as a result of getting her ass fucked.

Carina had been telling Sarah all about the joys of anal sex for years now and while the redhead's words might have led to the occasional twisted fantasy Sarah mostly refused to believe that allowing something to violate her back hole could possibly feel good. She had now been proven wrong and while that was incredibly irritating, as was the fact that she could practically taste the triumphant smirk on Carina's face, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Sarah to be too upset about it. It was also increasingly difficult for Sarah to stop herself from begging for more.

Finally the need to cum just became too overwhelming and Sarah cried out, "Fuck me! Please fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd! Fuck my ass and make me your bitch!"

"You are my bitch!" Carina corrected the blonde with a hard slap to her ass.

"Yesssssss, I'm your bitch, you've made me your bitch, mmmmmmmm, but now it's official. Now I'm totally your bitch, oooooooh fuck, now you own every little hole on my body, mmmmmmmm, every little hole I have is now a fuck hole for your pleasure. I'm your personal fuck hole, mmmmmmm, use me whenever you want just please fuck me!" Sarah begged, telling Carina what she knew she wanted to hear, "Fuck my ass! Please, mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh yesssss, it feels so good. Your cock feels so good in my ass. Fuck me, oh please fuck me. I swear I'll bend over whenever you want, ahhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, spread my cheeks and beg you to fuck my ass anytime you want to butt fuck me, mmmmmmm, I'll be your anal whore, your butt slut, your ass slave, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, I'll be whatever you want me to be just please fuck my ass and make me cum!"

"Damn right you will!" Carina grinned as she roughly pulled on Sarah's hair, "You'll do whatever I say because I own your ass! I literally own this perfect ass of yours! I am the first to fuck it, so it's mine. Mmmmmm yeah, I own these round little ass cheeks and the tiny fuck hole in between them! Yeahhhhh, your ass hole is now my personal fuck hole and I'm going to use it whenever and wherever I want! Even if we're in the middle of a crowded street you're going to bend the fuck over for me bitch because I own your ass hole and I'm going to make sure you never forget it! Mmmmmm fuck yeah, I'm going to make sure that from now on your ass hole is gaping and aching 24/7 and you're going to be constantly standing up because putting any weight on this ass is going to be hell for you. Ohhhhhh yeah, say goodbye to sitting right bitch and hello to lying on your side, walking funny and whimpering in pain every time you have to sit down! Mmmmmm yeah, I'm going to wreck your fucking shit pipe and you're going to love every minute of it, because from now on you're my anal whore, my butt slut, my ass slave and most importantly my bitch! You're my bitch and I own your fucking ass hole!"

Finally Carina stopped taunting Sarah and began increasing the pace enough so that the blonde could feel herself rushing towards orgasm. And in that moment nothing else mattered. Not her pride, not her freedom, not even her job, which let's face it was all Sarah had. No, in that moment Sarah was willing to say or do anything to cum, even if it meant truly becoming Carina's bitch. In fact as she reached climax Sarah found herself looking forward to it. Looking forward to being Carina's butt slut. To bending over whenever the other woman wanted. To having her ass literally owned by her rival. Then Sarah couldn't think at all, the blonde spy screaming loudly as Carina ass fucked her to climax after climax.

Carina was overjoyed by this reaction as although truthfully she'd had no doubts in her own abilities to make Sarah cum from anal sex, especially as making Sarah cum was her favourite hobby, there had been the chance that Sarah wouldn't cum that hard and/or need some additional clitoral stimulation or something like that. Instead Sarah not only came without having her pussy touched but her cum squirted from her like a little fountain, confirming Carina's suspicions were correct... Sarah Walker was a natural butt slut, with an ass which was made to be fucked.

As this, and Sarah's earlier promises, guaranteed Carina would be fucking this ass on a daily basis it was fair to say that the redheaded spy's mission was fully accomplished. All that remained was for Carina to give Sarah such a brutal rectum wrecking that all that would be left of her rival would be a submissive anal whore eager and willing to obey her mistress. At the very least Carina could once and for all prove her superiority over Sarah Walker, make sure that the blonde spy knew exactly which one of them was the Alpha female and which one of them was the bitch.

With that in mind Carina once again allowed herself to become completely lost in introducing Sarah to the joys of anal sex, a huge grin crossing her face as the sound of her thighs smacking off Sarah's butt cheeks became deafening. Almost loud enough to drown out Sarah's squeals of pleasure. Almost.

In those moments Carina truly became an animal, using every ounce of her strength to ruin the other female's rectum in a sign of total dominance, the overwhelming sensation of power and the stimulator on her clit ensuring that Carina came almost as many times as Sarah. Because of those intense orgasms, and the sheer brutality of the anal sex the two women were now enjoying, they ended up letting their guard down completely. They couldn't help it, both their entire worlds quickly beginning to revolve around Carina brutally pounding in and out of Sarah's butt hole. And in a way assassination or discovery did not seem so bad because life could not get any better than this, the vicious lesbian butt sex well worth whatever the universe chose to punish them with.

As it turned out they weren't punished and instead were allowed to continue until neither had any energy anymore. Sarah was the first to fall, her upper half falling down to the bed while Carina's vice like grip on her hips kept her ass in the air so it could continue to be fucked. Then a few more orgasms later Carina came crashing down on Sarah's sweaty back, the two women gasping for air as they tried to recover from their passionate butt fuck.

For a few long minutes the two spies lay there in a sweaty heap, then with catlike reflexes Carina suddenly lifted herself up, the entire length of her dildo exiting Sarah's butt with an audible pop. Immediately Carina spread Sarah's ass cheeks and brought her face down so she could get a close-up look at her handiwork. Sarah's ass hole was a gaping crater, red ringed and bruised, so widely stretched that Carina could see deep into the blonde's bowels.

After about a minute of staring at that pretty sight Carina smacked Sarah's ass and ordered, "Spread your ass cheeks Walker! Show me what I've done to your hole."

Both feeling incredibly tired and embarrassed Sarah did as she was told, slowly reaching back and pulling her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible, the blonde blushing even more as her mind finally registered she was displaying her well fucked ass hole in a lewd display of submission.

Humiliating Sarah even more Carina then demanded, "Now tell me what you are!"

Burying her face in the bed sheets Sarah replied, "I'm... I'm your bitch."

Carina grinned and allowed those words to hang in the air for a few seconds, then she ordered, "In that case, I want my bitch to crawl over here on her hands and knees and suck her ass right off my cock!"

Sarah momentarily grimaced at the idea, but it was only for a second. Then the blonde crawled over to Carina, the redhead moving back slightly so Sarah had to get down on her knees on the floor before she was finally allowed the 'privilege' of taking the strap-on which had just been inside her ass into her mouth.

It wasn't like this was a surprise, Carina had told Sarah many times how she loved making her bitches go ass to mouth and when she turned Sarah into her personal anal whore the blonde was going to have to get used to the taste of her own ass. Which, like anal, had always seemed like a horrifying debasement to Sarah but after being ass fucked into such a submissive state the act almost seem trivial. Besides, Carina had made sure it was part of their arrangement, so technically Sarah had no choice. That didn't mean she had to like it, but to Sarah's shame she found she did.

There was just something so wonderfully perverted about sucking on a cock which had just been inside her ass, especially in the case of the tip which had plundered the very deepest part of her bowels. It was different, and yet not, to tasting her own ass on Carina's lips after the redhead had given her a rim job, or licking her fellow spy's ass hole, two things Sarah was very familiar with and had grown to love. So in what seemed like no time at all Sarah was bobbing her head up and down, taking the full length of the shaft down her throat with practised ease, sucking the strap-on clean like the eager ass to mouth whore she had become.

This eagerness did not go unnoticed by Carina, "Mmmmm yeah, that's it Walker, suck my cock! Suck it clean of all your slutty ass juices you fucking whore! Suck that big cock which just popped your anal cherry and make sure you get every drop of your bitch ass off it you nasty little ass to mouth slut! Mmmmm yeah I told you, I told you I was going to make you my little ATM whore and look at you now bitch, deep throating that dick like a dirty little ass slut. The dirty little ass slut I made you. Ohhhhhh yeah, your my dirty little ass slut now Walker. My filthy little bitch who loves the taste of her own ass. Which is good, because you're going to be tasting it a lot from now on now that you're my bitch and I fucking own you! I own your fucking ass!"

Instead of being insulted Sarah sucked harder and looked lovingly up at Carina. Up into the eyes of the dominant Alpha female who now owned her ass hole. The woman who had introduced her to the joy of anal sex.

The end.


End file.
